La infidelidad de Hinata
by Eduardo Uzumaki 04
Summary: Para aquellos que no les agrada este tipo de historias ,solo ignorenla y no sean masoquistas...también no se confundan me agrada el Naru hina... pero ahora con la nueva saga de boruto, aborrezco que Naruto abandone mucho a su familia...
1. Nuevas experiencias

Han pasado algunos años desde que naruto se volvio hokage y desde entonces la vida de Hinata uzumaki se volvio una completa vida rutinaria y muy solitaria, siendo una normal ama de casa y una madre ejemplar...no tenia muchas opciones ya que dejo aun lado su vida de Shinobi que aun al haber estado en varias misiones importantes nunca le dieron el rango de Jounin y eso siempre le causó una molestia ya que ella era un prodigio en todo sus aspectos y sobre todo era una descendiente del clan más fuerte y noble de la aldea...

Con el pasar de los años siendo esposa del Séptimo Hokage empezó a descubrir un lado oculto de su personalidad y es que a la tierna y dulce hinata ya estaba llegando a un límite de depresión y paciencia ,su hijo salía a misiones cada semana ya casi no lo veía y su hija menor se la pasaba siempre con sus amigas de la escuela ,pero lo peor de todo fue naruto quien empezó a descuidar el matrimonio por la carga que llegaba de ser el Kage ese puesto lo consumía en todos los aspectos , nisiquiera de su propio aniversario se acordaba que hace un par de días había sido, para ella fue lo último que pudo soportar ya que por semanas estuvo esperando ese gran día , así que cuando por fin llegó y ya arreglada con un vestido elegante que resaltaba su hermosa y esbelta figura,cualquier hombre al verla se infartaria por lo hermosa y joven que era...pero gran decepción se llevó al quedarse despierta toda la noche esperando ya que el Rubio le había prometido una cena romántica y lo único que recibió fue una simple disculpa al día siguiente...

Ya en el presente en una de esas noches que Naruto no vendría a dormir y con una gran determinación se arreglo con un lindo vestido simple pero aun así resaltaba mucho su escultural cuerpo se veía extremadamente hermosa y en vez de quedarse en su cama sola como siempre y que sus hijos se habian quedado a dormir con su padre y hermana en la residencia Hyuga ,decidió aceptar la invitación de su amigo Kiba quien la había invitado a celebrar su compromiso con Tamaki y ella sin dudarlo aceptó...la ocasion le pareció perfecto para poder salir de la rutina almenos una vez ya que desde que se caso ,no habian podido reunirse con ellos como siempre lo hacian , cada quien tomó caminos diferentes y esto la emocionó al poder reunirse con su antiguo equipo 8 ...

Al salir en la noche y sentir el aire fresco...se sentia libre ya llevaba tiempo de no salir ella sola y cuando lo hacia era solamente para visitar a su padre y hermana o ir de compras...al ir por una calle por el centro de Konoha a dirección de la casa de Kiba pudo ver que varios hombres la observaban raro,se sentia extraña como si la desnudaran por completo no podía entender porque se sentia algo rara y un poco excitada...más aun cuando unos jovenes se le acercaron y le preguntaron que si quería ir con ellos a divertirse a algún lugar cercano.. Esas palabras la dejaron en Shock ya que nunca le habían dicho ese tipo de propuestas , tal vez porque siempre vestía simple y trataba siempre de ocultar su cuerpo con un suéter o una chamarra o simplemente ya era una Señora de edad... Pero ahora con ese vestido que traía la MILF se veía deseable y sensual para cualquier hombre que la viera pasar...

Ella solo se sonrojo y sin decir mucho les dijo "que estaba casada", así que sin decir ni una palabra más se apresuró a salir de ese lugar y se alivio al ver el Departamento de Kiba tan cerca...

Ella rápidamente tocó la puerta y vio a Kiba quien solo estaba con una toalla enredada en la cintura... Eso hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara...El ninja Canino le preguntó que hacia aquí en lo que la ojiperla se extraño al escuchar esa pregunta... "Pero si vine a la celebración de tu compromiso con Tamaki San.. " Hablo la ojiperla sonrojada y tratando de no ver el cuerpo tan bien formado de su ex compañero de equipo, a ella le sorprendió el gran físico que tenía, era mucho más que la de su marido quien había dejado de entrenar por años...

"A lo siento Hinata jeje Creo que se me olvido llamarte para decirte que sería mañana la reunión en la casa de Kurenai sensei..por algunas cosas que pasaron recientemente"

El Canino lo decía con un tono de disculpa, así que ella también se disculpó por interrumpir ya que pensó que había interrumpido a su amigo en algo vergonzoso con Tamaki por lo desnudo que estaba... Ya se disponía a irse pero escucho a su amigo nombrarla...

"Hinata porque no pasas y descansas un poco si quieres más tarde te llevaré en mi moto"

La ojiperla se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento ya que pensaba que había interrumpido algo importante... Así que contestó..

"Pero ya es tarde Kiba Kun y tu debes de estar ocupado con Tamaki San no quiero incomodar"

El se sorprendió y contestó "Tamaki? " Ella no está en estos momentos, esta en su villa... La ojiperla se sonrojo y le dijo a Kiba que lo sentia ya que pensó que el y Tamaki estaban haciendo algo de parejas... El no entendia hasta que se dio cuenta que solo llevaba la toalla, el solamente se río y le dijo que apenas había salido de la ducha por eso aun estaba desnudo...a Hinata le sorprendió lo calmado que lo decía ya que prácticamente estaba desnudo...pero en vez de irse a ponerse algo de ropa la volvio a invitar a pasar... Ella simplemente accedió...

Al pasar la ojiperla pudo ver lo descuidado que se encontraba el Departamento, ropa tirada en todo el piso , el comedor y la cocina con platos sucios... No podía creer que su compañero vivíera así... Ella como pudo buscó un lugar en la Sala para sentarse y vio como Kiba tomaba algo de ropa en el piso y como si nada dejo caer la toalla en ese momento la ojiperla se sonrojo a más no poder al ver por completo todo el cuerpo del canino y sobre todo lo que había entre sus piernas era enorme, ya llevaba meses de no ver la de su marido y pudo recordar que era mucho más pequeño que el Kiba...

Ella solo desvío la mirada pero por inercia volvio observar , Kiba llevaba solo ropa interior y una playera de tirantes...

Ella no dejaba de sonrojarse... Hasta que escucho a su amigo que le hablaba...

"Y como haz estado Hinata"

La ojiperla solo pudo asentir con un si... A Kiba se le notaba tranquilo pero por dentro estaba disfrutando de esto... Hinata presentía que esto no estaba bien que pasaba algo... Así que decidió decirle al castaño que era hora de irse, pero antes de ir hacia la puerta sintió como el castaño la abrazaba por detrás, ella quiso safarse y alejarse pero se detuvo al escuchar a su querido amigo llorar y diciéndole que se quedará que necesitaba que alguien lo escuchará... Eso hizo a la ojiperla sorprenderse y voltio a ver a su amigo quien no dejaba de llorar...

Solo escucho decir que "Tamaki me engaño" Y que rompió el compromiso...

Ella al escucharlo estaba en shock no podía creer que esa mujer le hiciera eso a su querido amigo... Ella volteo a verlo y le dijo "cuentas conmigo Kiba Kun" mientras lo abrazaba ,pero no noto la sonrisa del castaño ...

Ellos ya habían tomado asiento en el sofá y Hinata estaba escuchando la historia de su amigo y de como su prometida rompió con el ,ya que se había enamorado de alguien más cerca de su villa... La ojiperla se le partía el corazón al ver a su gran amigo sufrir que ella también se abrió con el contándole de su vida familiar y lo sola que se sentia... Durante ese lapso el castaño había sacado unas botellas de sake que al principio Hinata rechazo pero con la insistencia del castaño aceptó unos sorbos que después se convirtieron en tragos... Asta ver regados en todo el piso las botellas vacías...

Ya había pasado unas horas y en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación principal del Departamento podría verse tirado en el piso un vestido y la ropa interior blanca de la ojiperla,mientras unos gemidos salían de aquella habitación...

"Hinata no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, sabia que algun dia terminariamos asi"

La Hyuga solo gemia sin decir ninguna sola palabra... "Porfavor Kiba Kun ah~ ah~ no digas nada no quiero pensar en nada"

"Tienes razon hinachan jamas pense que te decidieras ponerle los cuernos a tu marido... "

Decía el Castaño mientras agarraba el enorme culo blanco de la esposa del Hokage...dandole nalgadas cada vez que ella gemia...hinata sacaba la lengua fuera de su boca , kiba entendio en mensaje y comenzaron a enrollar sus lenguas entre si...A un cierto punto kiba le susurro algo en el oido a hinata la cual con una sonrisa exitada asintio juguetonamente...La pareja comenzo a girar dejando que la enorme cabeza roja del nepe de kiba empezaba a separar los enormes cachestes del culo de hinata de modo que su enorme nepe quedase atrapado entre esas dos enormes circunferencias de carne blanca y suave , el color marron del miembro de kiba hacia contraste entre las 2 nalgas blancas de la ojiperla...

Kiba comenzo a apretar las nalgas de la hyuga...mientras iniciaba una nueva sesion lasciva de besos mientras lo hacia tallaba su miembro de arriba abajo entre las nalgas de la hyuga que comenzó a dar gemidos de puro placer solo sintiendo el duro mastil de carne restregarse por su trasero...

D

espues del juego previó, hinata no podia esperar mas era como si alguien la hubiera poseído estaba tan llena de éxtasis y empujando al castaño a la cama procedio a alinear la polla de amante con la entrada de su chorreante vagina procedio a meterse la polla de kiba poco a poco...para al final darse un senton que le saco un delisioso gemido de placer...

"Aaah ahh ahhh ahhhj siiiii kibaaaaaaa sigue …. Este culo por años se merecía una polla como la tuya …no como la polla ridicula de mi marido" … gemia hinata ahogada en placer... Se veía irreconocible..

"Si hina-chan sigue mete mi miembro en el lugar que le corresonde a tu marido" se reía el castaño mientras mamaba los enormes pechos de la Hyuga..

El resto de la noche se la pasaron follando por toda la habitacion...el castaño resulto tener una resistencia brutal y un salvajismo rufo a la hora de follar esto alegro mucho a la Hyuga que durante el sexo con su marido el siempre la trabaja como cristal ,entonces así follaron en varias posiciones desde el estilo perrito hasta la carretilla lo que mas exitaba al Castaño ya que podía sentir que llegaba hasta el Fondo en el interior de la ojiperla... para despues terminar al borde de la cama con la dulce hinata haciendole una mamada usando sus enormes pechos que aun lactaban para hacer aun mas placentero el momento...La Hyuga veia como la enorme cabeza del miembro de kiba se perdía entre sus inmensos pechos y todavía le daba una buena mamada o a veces una lamida haciendo bailar su legua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de su amante ,la verdad esto le encanto demasiado...ya que kiba se corrio en los grandes pechos de la Hyuga la cual procedio a lamer todo lo que en sus pechos tenian impregnadas...Finalmente la pareja aun con respiraciones agitadas se fueron al baño a ducharse para limpiarse todo lo que estaban cubiertos y abriendo la regadera comenzaron otra secion de sexo... solo con las siluetas a través de la vitrina delataban lo que estaban haciendo , cuando finalmente salieron tomados de la mano y se acostaron tranquilamente en la cama ...hinata procedio a acostarse encima de su amante ambos totalmente desnudos y exhaustos mientras se cubrían con la sabana...el Castaño le decia a hinata que todavía tenía muchas cosas por enseñarle riendose mientras su marido se encontraba en la torre hokage trabajando...a lo cual hinata se estremeció a recordar a su marido quien dejo escapar una lágrima de arrepentimiento y culpa ya que por un largo tiempo no había experimentado algo así y eso la hacia sentirse mal... el Castaño respondío daldole un largo y cariñoso beso que hizo a la Hyuga calmarse hasta que ambos sequedaron profundamente dormidos...

(Continuará)


	2. Cukpa y Remordimientos

Al dia siguente en un Departamento, una ojiperla se despertaba lentamente y con mucha calma,pero al intentar moverse sentía leves Dolores en todo su cuerpo y sobre todo de cabeza que era por culpa del alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior... cuando por fin pudo acomodarse y sentarse noto que en la cama donde se encontraba no era la suya y sobretodo la habitación era diferente, rápidamente como flashbacks empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior...como ella se entregaba por completo a kiba ,su mejor amigo mientras con horror también recordó las horas que habían tenido sexo descontrolado...

La ojiperla con mucho remordimiento en su rostro empezó a analizar cada recuerdo de la noche anterior antes de llegar a la habitación, aun tenía la mente muy borrosa...pero antes que todo prefirió irse de ahí ya que seguramente su familia estaría preocupada por su ausencia,empezó a buscar sus ropas y para su sorpresa ya estaba doblada y acomodada en la orilla de la cama... rápidamente se vistió y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitacion sintió un temor enorme de encontrarse a su amigo...por unos minutos se quedó quieta hasta q dio un gran respiro y salió de la habitación...

Cuando se dirijo a la Sala a dirección de la salida pudo notara kiba mirandola mentiras estaba sentado en el comedor sonriendole ,la Hyuga estaba sorprendida que el castaño había preparado el desayuno para los 2 y como si ya estuviera esperandola desde hace un rato...el sin dejar de mirarla le dijo que se sentará, hinata avergonzada y aun con mucho nerviosismo tomó asiento... Y antes de que ella hablará el habló primero..

"Siento mucho lo que paso Hinata" se levantó de la mesa y se arrodilló en frente de ella..

La Hyuga estaba en shock al ver el acto de su amigo y aun avergonzada le pidió que no pidiera disculpas que ella también era culpable de lo sucedido...

En eso el castaño se levanto del piso y empezó a caminar hacia la Hyuga... El la abrazo y como si estuviera apuntó de llorar habló...

"Muchas gracias Hinata, gracias a ti pude superar mi depresión"

La Hyuga recordó el motivo por la cual su amigo estaba decaído el día anterior y solo al verlo asi de mal hizo que correspondiera al abrazo... Ella lo quería mucho y no quería verlo sufrir...

Además el la ánimo y la consolo cuando ella le contó de su vida... Y además no queria que por un error de una sola noche se perdiera su amistad de años... Ella sabía muy bien que había traicionado a su Esposo y eso la lastimaba, pero tenía que cargar con ese secreto por el bien de su matrimonio ese sería el mejor castigo para ella...(vivir con la culpa y los remordimientos)

Despues de desayunar la pareja se despedia en la entrada del Departamento sonriendo...se comportaban como si todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado ,mientras la Hyuga se disponía a irse ambos se ponian de acuerdo para encontrarse esa misma noche en la casa de Kurenai sensei por la reunión del equipo 8, lamentablemente la Hyuga durante el transcurso no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ,se sentia la peor esposa y madre, no sabía como podría mirar de frente a Naruto...

Durante todo el trayecto estuvo muy pensativa y es que jamas penso que podria serle infiel a su marido y por un leve momento tuvo un flash back de ella siendo penetrada salvajemente por kiba mientras ella gemia y le gritaba "Kiba hazme tuya", eso hizo que se empezará a excitar un poco pero volvió en si y es que ella no podía creer que aun en este aprieto , sentia deseos de que Kiba la tomara de nuevo ,esa noche tuvo mas orgasmos placenteros que en toda su vida en su matrimonio , al llegar a casa se quedó unos minutos afuera dandose valor para entrar , hasta que abrió con su llave y entró silenciosamente... No había nadie eso la tranquilizó un poco...fue rápidamente a su habitación y pudo ver al Rubio roncando sin ,se notaba que había llegado tarde de nuevo... Rápidamente ella se cambió de ropa a una más hogareña y ya cuando iba a salir de la habitacion escucho la voz de su marido que le decia "Ya te levantaste Hinata? vas a hacer el desayuno??"... Hinata al escucharlo no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de su presencia durante toda la noche... Eso la hizo sentir mal era como una pulsada en su corazón ya que parecía como si el no le importara ella... Asi que se calmo y con un tono frío le contestó " Claro ahora te lo hago" al salir de su habitación fue a ver a sus hijos ,pero recordó que ellos pasarían unos dias en la residencia del clan Hyuga... Asi paso una hora en la que Naruto se despedía de Hinata diciéndole que posiblemente llegará tarde de nuevo mientras ella con un semblante serio y una sonrisa fingida le respondia con un "esta bien" ... Durante todo el día estuvo haciendo las labores del hogar esperando la hora en la que iría a la reunión...

(ESA MISMA TARDE)

Hinata se había arreglado se veía hermosa y estaba lista para irse a la reunión,pero escucho a alguien que tocaba la puerta de la casa, al ir a abrirla se soprendio al ver a Kiba parado en su propia casa mientras el Castaño, observaba a la Hyuga con un vestido rojo ajustado que le llegaba hasta los muslos,pero que dejaba ver unas finas medias negras de seda dandole ese toque erotico a su atuendo , la hyuga tímidamente le pregunto a Kiba del porque estaba aquí ...mientras el sonreía y le contestaba que era mejor ir juntos, los dos se miraban mutuamente ,ella avergonzada pero con una gran emoción acepto ,kiba noto como la ella se sonrojaba ,la Hyuga no dudo en invitarlo a entrar a su casa y comenzaron a charlar de sus perspectivas jornadas, un normal reencuentro hasta que hinata poco a poco se comportaba rara, desde el momento que lo vio de nuevo parecía como si su cuerpo ardiera y como las imágenes de sexo con el canino la atacaran una y otra vez ,mientras el Castaño estaba desesperado por hacerla suya de nuevo, ese era su objetivo...pero sus instintos le decían que esperará ...la Hyuga Tartamudendo le dijo a kiba que sería mejor irse o llegarían muy tarde con los demás desviando la mirada en todo momento... Pero no esperaba a que Kiba la abrazara bruscamente e hizo a la ojiperla sorprenderse y sin ningún remordimiento ella correspondió, kiba al ver la reacción tan linda y avergonzada de la Hyuga empezó a besar sus labios lentamente hasta que ese beso se convirtió en uno apasionado...

La pareja de amantes sin dejar de besarse y tocarse muy lascivo comenzo a caminar en direccion a las escaleras, kiba aprovechaba cada momento para tocar y nalguear a hinata mientras subian las escaleras...cuando cerraron la puertay después de una hora se podia escuchar los gemidos de la ojiperla quien estaba enpinada en 4 mientras las caderas de kiba chocaban en contra de las nalgas tan enormes de la hyuga ,se veía como castigaba el coño con su gran miembro mientras ella gemia como poseída... Kiba le dio una sonora nalgada a hinata y esta se volteo entendiendo que su amante queria cambiar de pose , el castaño se acosto mientras la hyuga se subía a el comenzo a bajar sus caderas hasta que finalmente se enterro por completó el gran miembro de su amante hasta la raiz...kiba comenzo a follarla y dirigiendo su atención a la foto de a lado de la cama donde se aprecia a un naruto sonriente y abrazando a su esposa en la boda..."mira baka! asi es como un hombre de verdad folla a una mujer " a lo cual hinata le respondio "no digas nada de el porfavor" Kiba no le agrado que ella lo defendiera y aceleró el ritmo mientras se besaban de nuevo apasionadamente...Alrededor de las 1:00 am la pareja de amantes se encontraba de pie en medio del cuarto matrimonial ambos se besaban usando solo sus lenguas las cuales parecian que estaban apareandose, kiba sostenia una pierna de hinata en su brazo mientras este introducía su miembro una y otra vez en la humeda vagin.. de la escultural MILF , nuevamente llenaba el útero de la ojiperla de nuevo... la pareja se encontraba exhausta y reacostada en la cama dejando el miembro de kiba reposar entre las piernas de hinata, ella aun sintiendo el abrazo de su amigo rodeandola por detrás mientras dormían...

Ya iban a dar las 3 am y un Rubio entraba muy cansado a su casa...Al llegar hasta su cuarto y abrirla noto que hinata se encontraba profundamente dormida y sin decir nada se acostó a lado de ella para poder dormir también...

Mientras eso sucedía un castaño iba caminando a dirección de su departamento... Se le notaba muy contento y sobretodo muy orgulloso...mientras decía en voz alrgre... "Por años estuve con muchas mujeres buscando a una mujer como tu ,pero me di cuenta que eres unica,así que esta vez no me haré aun lado...serás solo mía"

( continuará)


	3. El Plan para quebrar la voluntad

Kiba iba caminando tranquilamente entre las calles solitarias del centro de Konoha...ya daban las 4:00 am y el castaño aún seguía insatisfecho por lo sucedido, no podía creer que Hinata lo corriera de su casa por el temor de que su marido llegará y eso lo puso muy pensativo...

(Flash Back )

Vemos a una Hinata desnuda y llorando suplicandole a su amante que se fuera de su casa,ya que el Canino le había confesado que a estado enamorado de ella desde hace años atras y que quería una relación seria con ella, eso hizo a la ojiperla alterarse no sabía que decir por esa confesión ya que la había agarrado por sorpresa y lo único que se le pasó por la mente en ese momento fue que Naruto no tardaba en llegar ,así que volvio a repetirle de nuevo que se fuera de su casa, Kiba aún molesto le contestaba...

"No puedo creer que me estés apartando de ti ,ahora en que porfin te entregaste a mi " ...Al escuchar esas palabras la ojiperla con lágrimas en los ojos y con mucho dolor le decía a su amante..."No confundas esto Kiba kun, entre tu y yo no puede haber nada más que pura amistad y esto fue una consecuencia de nuestra vulnerabilidad a causa de nuestros problemas...tu muy bien sabes que amo a mi marido y aunque mi cuerpo te haya aceptado, mi corazón aún no lo hace y nunca lo hará"... Al escuchar esas palabras el castaño se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse ,trato de mirar de nuevo a la ojiperla pero ella aún con lágrimas desviaba la mirada y con una voz quebrada le volvio a decir unas palabras al castaño..."Kiba kun! no me vuelvas a buscar"

El respondió "Hinata yo te amo y te e amado desde que éramos simples genin ,yo siempre estuve para ti mucho antes de que ese baka se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos" La Hyuga se mantenía en silencio hasta que escucho a su amante salir por la ventana de la habitación...

( PRESENTE)

Vemos a Kiba aun caminado por las calles vacias de konoha,estaba mensajeando por teléfono a Shino para disculparse de no ir a la reunión en la casa de su sensei, al guardar el teléfono siguió pensando en que tal vez se había adelantado en confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinata... se reía de sí mismo al dejarse llevar por el momento y aunque pensó que seguía siendo un inmaduro le agrado saber que la personalidad tan dulce y linda de la ojiperla le afectará a tal grado de hacer estupideces... Eso hizo que tuviera aun más ganas de poseerla por completo y Arrebtarsela al Rubio... Pero si quería hacer eso tenía que actuar ya, antes de que la Hyuga se entere por otros medios ,que su exnovia no lo dejó por otro, si no fue todo lo contrario ,ella lo había encontrado con otra mujer y al recordar ese momento... Sonrió maliciosamente ya que podía utilizar a esa mujer para sus planes... Así que decidió de una vez ir a buscarla...

(Después de un rato)

El castaño había llegado a una casa muy familiar con un letrero en la puerta que decía "Residencia Uchiha" Al tocar varias veces vio como la puerta se abría y una peli Rosa salio sorprendida..."¿Kiba?"Sakura preguntó ...El castaño con una sonrisa le contestaba "¿que no me vas a dejar pasar preciosa?"Sakura con preocupación le contestaba en voz baja ¡Estás loco, te dije que no me volvieras a buscar en mi casa"Sakura se dio la vuelta y trato de cerrar la puerta pero se alejo cuando Kiba detuvo la puerta antes de cerrarla...

"Asi me tratas? Aun cuando hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos"Dijo Kiba con un gruñido seductor...El ninja canino estaba muy excitado, se le acercó a la pelirosada mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y la atraía para un beso largo, profundo y lujurioso...Sakura quería resistirse pero cedió como si ya antes lo hubieran hecho ,ella pudo sentir como el canino empezó a aferrándose mas alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo lujurioso se estaba restregando contra el de ella...por inercia rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba, devolviéndole el beso tan apasionadamente como pudo...La pelirosa se encontraba en éxtasis y no mostraba remordimentos de cuánto amaba besar a Kiba...Ella estaba gimiendo muy fuerte en el beso...una mano se había deslizado hacia abajo para acariciar uno de los gruesos bíceps de Kiba, y ella estaba presionando descaradamente su entrepierna contra la de él...Cuando el beso termino, Kiba empezó a besar el cuello y lo mordía suavemente, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de placer...

La mano de Kiba se movió de su cintura a su trasero, apretándola con fuerza, provocando otro gemido,pero rápidamente Sakura volvio en si y luego de abofetear al canino se apartó de él... Sakura enojada no podía ocultar su sonrojo y excitación hasta que volvio a decirle a Kiba "me prometiste no vendrias de nuevo a mi casa" ... El ninja canino miro a Sakura, quien ya había dejado entrar a Kiba a su casa... Y se encontraban en la Sala de la residencia..

"¿Tu hija Sarada no se encuentra verdad?"Kiba pregunto sonriendo. ..

"Se encuentra en una misión con el equipo de su amiga" Decía la pelirosa sonrojada y nerviosa..."

"Se nota que me haz extrañado mucho verdad y solo han pasado unos dias"

Kiba sonriendo decía esas palabras mientras Sakura enfadada le gritó..."Tu novia nos descubrió y ahora estoy muy asustada de que mi marido y mi hija descubran de mi infidelidad contigo"

El castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa decia"¿Me estás diciendo que quieres proteger tu matrimonio?"Kiba preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba a Sakura.. la forma en que Kiba la miraba, como si fuera de su propiedad... Eso hacia a la pelirosada sonrojarse y empezará a sentirse extraña...

"Aun sigues con eso después de meses en la cual te e follado tantas veces, aun recuerdo ese día en la cual te entregaste por primera vez a mi y desde ese día no haz dejado de pedir mi polla, me sorprendió que incluso tuvieras esa idea"

dijo Kiba

"ese día nunca imsgine que Sakura Uchiha alguna vez pensara en engañar a su mardo...El hombre al que ha perseguido toda su vida desde la niñez pero ahora solo es mi zorra personal" Decía Kiba en carcajadas..

"Solamente me sentia sola" Sakura trataba de excusarse mientras que Kiba serio le contestaba..

"No vine a criticarte solo vine para tomar una copa"

Dijo Kiba, callando a Sakura de sus arrebatos con excusas baratas

"Ese día que Tamaki nos descubrió te prometi que ya no lo haríamos mas"dijo Kiba

"Asi que solo vine hablar contigo sería bueno saber más sobre la mejor ninja médico de Konoha" La pelirosada dudaba de la intenciones ocultas del castaño pero estaba claro lo que Kiba quería y ella no quería caer en eso de nuevo...Se sintió más firme en su postura ya que desde ese día que fueron descubiertos se había prometido no engañar a Sasuke de nuevo..

Sakura entró en la cocina y regresó con un par de vasos y una botella de sake...Kiba descorchó la botella y le sirvió un vaso a Sakura antes de servirse uno...Sakura agarró su vaso y tomo un sorbo...

Sentada tan cerca de Kiba...Al estar a lado de su amante Sakura se esforzaba en no excitarse...durante años había reprimido sus deseos sexuales ya que Sasuke no había regresado... pero todo cambio unos meses atrás cuando recibió a Kiba en el hospital para una revisión física de rutina en donde el muy caballeroso la había invitado a salir como amigos y solamente iban a ir a tomar para que se Desestresara del trabajo tan duro en el hospital...pero en esa misma cita Sakura se dejó atrapar con lo prohibido de la infidelidad y cayó en las garras de Kiba aunque eso fue más fácil para el...ya que una mujer abandonada por su marido era pan comido ,solo hacia falta un empujoncito...desde esa vez Sakura no podía evitar ser follada cada vez que Kiba venía a pedir su cuerpo ...y a Sakura aunque se sentia mal por ser infiel no podía dejar de hacerlo...

Sakura tomó un trago de su vaso antes de ponerlo en la mesa antes de firme a Kiba "Entonces, Kiba, ¿cómo está Tamaki? Haz podido hablar con ella?"Ella preguntó un poco nerviosa...

"Ella es buena mujer...pero creo que fue lo mejor que nos descubriera"...Kiba le dijo, riéndose un poco ante la pregunta."Ella sabe de nosotros no crees que hablara" Sakura le dijo a Kiba preocupada"¿No te preocupes se fue a su aldea y no creo que vaya a regresar"Kiba contesto sin tomarle mucha importancia...

"Entonces a que viniste".Dijo Sakura, mirando fijamente a kiba...

"La verdad vengo a proponerte algo,tal vez lo consideres un chantaje" Dijo Kiba, quien sonreía seductoramente ...

Sakura no sabía qué decir se puso muy nerviosa por lo que le escucho...kiba comenzo a contarle lo que ella tenía que hacer hasta que fue interrumpido con un "No"...No podía entender cómo Kiba podria proponerle algo así , comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez este era su castigo...Pero Sakura aun sin tener alguna salida le contestó " Naruto es mi mejor amigo no puedo hacerle eso...

¿Porque quieres hacer esto?"Ella le preguntó...

Kiba sonrió cuando vio la confusión en los ojos de Sakura."No te compliques demasiado, Sakura...Tienes un gran cerebro, pero no tienes que pensar demasiado en esto lo único que debe importarte es tu matrimonio ya que si me ayudas te dejaré y nunca te molestare...y además somos solo dos personas que tienen algunos impulsos que deben satisfacerse ...dabemos que nuestros corazones pertenecen a otras personas, pero nuestros cuerpos no" Kiba explicó...Ella Puso su bebida sobre la mesa "y si me niego" Dijo la pelirosada...

"No tienes que hacer nada más, solo te dice que si no lo haces perderás todo, tu marido, tu hija y tu trabajo" decía Kiba tranquilamente. ..

Ya casi amanecía ...Sakura aun seguía dudando sin embargo...Kiba se acercó a ella ,mientras el deseo de estar cerca de el otra vez aumentaba...se nublo su juicioy Se acercó a Kiba, sintiendo su brazo envolver su cuerpo mientras lo hacía...Ella se tensó mientras esperaba sentir su mano sobre ella... Sakura no esperaba este tipo de suavidad de Kiba...ya que el siempre fue rudo con ella y la forma en que la miró la hizo sentir rara...En este momento, a ella le gustaba acurrucarse con él era diferente a estar con Sasuke...

Sasuke siempre había sido un poco frio casi nunca hacía el primer movimiento ,Sakura siempre fue la que iniciaba el romance...Con Kiba era diferente siempre el era como un animal salvaje y a su vez romántico ...Las diferencias solo seguirían acumulándose por un lado, estaba su aroma intenso, que Sakura se encontraba respirando con más frecuencia...Luego estaba su cuerpo erara más musculoso que el de Sasukey mas varonil...Ella quería mantenerse fiel a Sasuke, realmente lo hizo por años...Pero ella quería sentir esa polla dentro de ella de nuevo...

Su mente se inundó con los recuerdos de todas las veces en las que follaba con kiba.. Recuerdos de lo grueso que se sentía esa polla en su coño...Cómo se sintió pasar su lengua sobre él y sentir que golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta...Cómo se sintió cuando se acercó a ella, empapando su rostro en su semen...Y luego estaba su lengua.La forma en que la maltrató con solo su lengua...

Su cuerpo se estaba calentando a medida que esos pensamientos llenaban su mente...Ella cerró los ojos mientras trataba de revivir esos momentos...Una mano se movió hacia su ropa interior la otra fue hacia su pecho, masajeándolo suavemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, conteniendo sus propios gemidos...Estaba de nuevo cometiendo infidelidad en su propia casa y con otro hombre, y sabía que incluso si quería detenerse, no podria...

"A-Ahh ..." Sakura gimió cuando sintió otra mano fuerte, firme y áspera en su pecho...Abrió los ojos y vio a Kiba ya desnudo de pie detrás de ella...El ninja canino presionó su amplio pecho contra su espalda desnudo la la ojiverde, elevándose ligeramente sobre ella mientras acariciaba suavemente sus caderas...

Tienes un cuerpo jodidamente hermoso...Kiba le dijo mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello...Sakura sofocó un gemido mientras inclinaba el cuello, otorgándole un mejor acceso...Él plantó pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello extendido, los mordiscos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos, que luego se convirtieron en una succión áspera...Él dejó un par de chupetones en su cuello mientras sus labios viajaban a lo largo de su línea...

"Sasuke tiene que ser un jodido idiota para dejarte por años" Le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo...

"K-Kiba, te e dicho que no menciones a Sasuke kun"...Luchó por decir, tratando de defender a su esposo...

"Todo lo que digo es que si mi chica fuera tan jodidamente sexy como tú, de ninguna manera en el infierno te dejaría...Te estaría jodiendo cada jodida oportunidad que tenga" Susurró el canino, gruñendo la última parte mientras presionaba su polla erecta contra su trasero..Él sacudió sus caderas, deslizándolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su trasero perfecto...Ambas manos se movieron hacia sus senos, dándoles un buen apretón.. Sakura sabía que debía defender a Sasuke un poco más, pero sentir esas manos fuertes y la polla gruesa y la lengua experta en su cuerpo la hicieron perder todo pensamiento nuevamente

"no digas mas"...Ella jadeó antes de dejar escapar un gemido suave por él...

Kiba.."Eres sexy, inteligente, fuerte, talentosa...Eres perfecta"Kiba le dijo cuando una mano dejó uno de sus senos, solo para correr por su estómago...

"¿En serio piensas eso?"Sakura preguntó mientras se tensaba por todo el contacto, el placer recorría su cuerpo...

"¿Tú no?"Kiba respondiócon un toque de ira en su voz."Eres una de las ninjas más respetados ...Eres un ninja médico de primer nivel.Siempre has sido inteligente...Tienes (hembra Alfa) escrita sobre ti" Le dijo a ella "Y nada es más atractivo para un macho alfa que una hembra alfa"Dijo, mirándola a los ojos, su deseo por ella siempre presente en su mirada mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella... Sakura no le devolvió el beso al principio, su mente aún registraba todas las cosas que Kiba decía sobre ella...Nunca hubiera imaginado que el ninja canino tuviera una opinión tan alta de ella...Antes cuando follaban el nunca le dijo nada de eso yPensar que él le había estado prestando atención a lo largo de los años y sus logros ... podía sentir otro calor creciendo dentro de ella, que emanaba de su pecho ahora...

"Kiba ..." Ella susurró su nombre cuando finalmente se presionó contra él...Su lengua corrió a lo largo de la de él, gimiendo libremente en su beso cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas con las suyas, apretando contra esa enorme y corpulenta polla que sentía deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su trasero...Estiró los brazos hacia arribarodeándo el cuello de Kiba mientras lo acercaba, necesitando sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella...

El ninja canino continuó abrazando a Sakura mientras dejaba de acariciar sus senos, solo para envolver sus brazos gruesos y fuertes alrededor de ella...Un brazo descansaba justo debajo de sus senos, permitiendo que esa mano descansara sobre uno de ellos, mientras que la otra mano envolvía su sección media, esa mano frotaba su ombligo...

Nunca había sentido nada por otro hombre ... hasta ahoralos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Kiba eran diferentes a todo lo que había experimentado, incluso con Sasuke...Mientras su corazón aún pertenecía a Sasuke, su cuerpo claramente prefería a Kiba. ..Sabía que lo que sentía por él era lujuria, y ya no tenía vergüenza de ocultarlo...

"Fóllame" Dijo Sakura mientras rompía el beso, sintiendo la saliva de Kiba en los bordes de sus labios...

"Necesito tu polla dentro de mí, Kiba"

Ella le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos...Toda la noche, Kiba la había mirado con tanta ferocidad en su mirada...Como un depredador cazando a su presa...Ella finalmente lo entendió...Finalmente entendió lo que significaba ser deseada...

El ninja canino miró a la mujer en sus brazos, sonriendo cuando vio la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos...Hizo su polla tan jodidamente dura...Ni siquiera Hinata lo había mirado asi"vamos a tu habitación y Déjame ponerme un condón" Dijo mientras la soltabay se alejo de Sakura, pero sintió una mano en su bíceps...

"No"Sakura le dijo mientras lo acercaba, los dos ahora cara a cara con el otro..

"Has sido tan amable conmigo toda la noche" Ella le dijo...Dijo mientras lo miraba, sus manos vagando por su pecho expansivo."Quiero eso"Ella le dijo, una mirada de clara determinación y lujuria en sus ojos."Quiero todo lo que tengas para dar" Dijo Sakura...

"¿Estás seguro?"Preguntó Kiba, sonriendo hacia la tenas kunoichi...

"Lo dijiste tú mismo.Soy una hembra alfa...Así que cógeme como a una"Ella dijo, finalmente devolviéndole una sonrisa...

Sakura dejó escapar un grito cuando de repente sintió que la levantaban de sus pies, lo que fue seguido rápidamente por el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones cuando fue forzada bruscamente contra una pared.Se aferró a Kiba, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, presionando su rostro contra su hombro mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de ella...No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió que su enorme polla se abría paso en su coño resbaladizo... Kiba!"Sakura gritó, clavando las uñas en su espalda y extrayendo un poco de sangre mientras la follaba contra la pared...Pensó que podría manejarlo, pero nada podría haberla preparado para la cantidad de dolor y placer que explotaría en todo su cuerpo...Sus piernas se habían desenrollado de su cuerpo porque ya no podía encontrar la fuerza para mantenerlo enganchado a su alrededor...Su espalda incómodamente raspada contra la pared con cada uno de sus poderosos empujes...

"¿Esto es lo que querías?"Él le gruñó, solo para morderle el hombro con fuerza...

"¡Oh, joder, sí Kiba!"Ella gritó, con los dedos de los pies curvados y sus dedos rastrillando su espalda por la oleada de placer que surgió de la forma en que sus dientes se hundieron en su carne...Nunca antes había pensado que le encantaría ser mordida, pero Kiba había despertado tanto en ella esta noche."¡Más fuerte!"Ella rogó...

Y eso es exactamente lo que ella consiguió.Kiba la folló más fuerte contra la pared, empujando su enorme polla contra ella una y otra vez...Sus caderas se movieron rápidamente y con fuerza, el sonido de sus nueces golpeando contra su entrepierna eclipsando sus gritos de placer...Una de las manos de Kiba se movería hacia el pecho de Sakura, tirando y tocándolo bruscamente finalmente liberó sus caninos de su cuerpo, solo para tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca...Él tiró de él y los mordió, causando dolor al disparar a través de su cuerpo...Ella se agachó, tratando de sacarlo de ella, pero él no cedió.Me dolió mucho... pero de la mejor manera posible...

Tu polla es tan buena Kiba!"Sakura gritó mientras hacía todo lo posible para montarlo y igualar su ritmo, pero era demasiado para ella...Sus empujes eran demasiado fuertes, cada uno haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera contra la pared...Antes de que ella pudiera empujar su polla, él la estaba presionando nuevamente, haciendo que intentarlo prácticamente no valiera la pena...Entonces, ella se recostó contra la pared, con la boca abierta, babeando y gimiendo por él.

Al levantar la vista, Kiba vio la lengua de Sakura colgando de sus labios, la kunoichi tan abrumada por el placer que ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca...Finalmente soltó su pezón, solo para agarrarse al otro y repetir el mismo tratamiento...Él deslizó una mano por su cuerpo y apoyó dos dedos en sus labios.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato girando su lengua alrededor de estos dedos fuertes, metiéndolos en su boca y cerrando sus labios alrededor de ellos...Una mano agarró su muñeca, acariciándola lentamente mientras ella chupaba sus dedos como si fuera su gorda polla.Ella se deslizó alrededor, su lengua rodando a lo largo de la punta hasta su nudillo...Miró a Kiba mientras hacía esto, deseando que él viera lo mucho que lo deseaba, sus ojos completamente vidriosos de lujuria primitiva por el hombre que la follaba...

Justo cuando estaba empezando a chupar sus dedos, sintió que Kiba le sacaba la polla...Antes de que pudiera hablar para preguntar si algo andaba mal, fue arrojada al suelo, aterrizando sobre su estómago...Volvió a mirar a la bestia enloquecida que era su amante actual.Su polla era como una criatura propia, latía y latía salvajemente mientras babeaba pre-cum como la saliva de las papadas de un canino.

Kiba se arrodilló detrás de ella y tiró de sus caderas, obligando a Sakura a ponerse a cuatro patas.Agarrando su polla con una mano y sus caderas con la otra, él forzó su polla dentro de ella nuevamente, causando que la kunoichi la arqueara hacia atrás cuando sintió que la enorme polla invadía sus entrañas nuevamente."¡Eres tan grande, Kiba!"Ella gritó cuando él comenzó a empujarla de nuevo...Todo lo que escuchó en respuesta fue un gruñido.Miró hacia atrás nuevamente para ver que los dientes de Kiba estaban apretados, ambas manos clavándose en sus caderas, empujándola más fuerte en cada empuje.

Todavía no era suficiente para Kiba...Se agachó y agarró un puñado de ese cabello rosado...Tiró de él tan fuerte como pudo, usándolo como palanca para poder bombear su polla grande y gruesa en su coño con más fuerza y más rápido...No acostumbrada a que le tiraran del cabello, los brazos de Sakura se derrumbarían por el placer, haciendo que la parte superior de su cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo, dejando su trasero en el aire para que Kiba la follara...Cada empuje obligó a su rostro a pastar contra el suelo, su lengua colgando de su boca, saboreando el barniz de los pisos de madera...Todo fue muy bueno..

Cuando Sakura cayó hacia adelante, Kiba soltó su cabello, solo para encorvarse sobre ella, presionando su amplio pecho contra su espalda, descansando su cabeza nuevamente en la curva de su cuello...Ambas manos la envolvieron una vez más...Uno apretón ensu pecho, tocándolo firmemente mientras que el otro frotó su clítoris con brusquedad."Toma mi gran jodida polla, mi jodida hembra Alpha"...Él gruñó en su oído antes de morderle el hombro otra vez, haciéndola llorar de dulce dolor...

"Estoy tan cerca, Kiba"Ella respondió débilmente, su intensa jodida causó que el placer inundara su cuerpo, drenándola posteriormente de su energía...Sus palabras solo provocaron una respuesta más dura de Kiba...Rápidamente la agarró por las caderas, tirándolas y girándolas hacia arriba, permitiéndole perforar su polla dentro de ella, follándola en el suelo...Él comenzó a pellizcarla por todo el cuello, dejando pequeños trozos de amor y leves marcas a medida que sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido...

Sakura quería esperar a Kiba, pero no pudo.Todo fue demasiado."¡A-Alpha!"Ella gritó cuando le rodeó la polla con fuerza.Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando experimentó el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, sus extremidades se retorcieron contra el suelo mientras buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse para poder tratar de soportar el placer abrasador en su cuerpo.

El coño de Sakura estaba tan bueno como está..Kiba sabía que no podía durar mucho más.Él empujó más fuerte dentro de ella, necesitando más fuerza para forzar a esas paredes apretadas a separarse para dejar que su polla penetrara más profundamente en su interior...No mucho después de su clímax, Kiba soltó un aullido cuando estalló dentro de ella, inundando su coño con ola tras ola de esperma espesa, pesada y cálida...Él mordió su cuello nuevamente, manteniéndola quieta

Cuando la adrenalina se calmó, Kiba permaneció encima de ella...Las piernas de Sakura se rindieron, haciéndola caer boca abajo en el suelo, el cuerpo musculoso de Kiba descansando sobre ella...Se apoyó sobre los codos para que todo su peso no estuviera sobre su espalda...Él suavemente lamió su cuello, su lengua recorrió todas las marcas de amor que había dejado en su cuello"Alpha, ¿eh?"Susurró, intrigado por lo que Sakura había gritado durante su orgasmo...

"Si.Alfa."Ella respondió, ya no se disculpaba por la forma en que se sentía...Ella extendió la mano y pasó la mano por su bíceps, sonriendo suavemente a la moreno que estaba encima de ella...Kiba le sonrió, solo para inclinarse y besarla suavemente, pero apasionadamente...

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, él se apartó de ella y rodó fuera de ella...Se puso de pie cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca, lo que le hizo permanecer sentado."¿A dónde vas?"Sakura le preguntó...

"Voy a limpiarme"

"Aún no"Ella le dijo mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para poder mirarlo."Tenemos algo de tiempo perdido que compensar ya que me dejaste por dias"Dijo mientras estrechaba sus ojos sobre él, dándole esa mirada hambrienta...La polla de Kiba comenzó a ponerse erecta solo por la mirada que le dirigió...¿Finalmente había conocido a alguien como Hinata? Se arrastró encima de su amante y la besó de nuevo"No terminaremos hasta que vacíes todo dentro de mí" Ella susurró entre besos...

Kiba en su pensamiento... Se decía que Hinata puede esperar un tiempo más ya que tarde o temprano sería completamente suya... Por ahora quería concentrarse con la pelirosa, ya que porfin la tenía Domada al 100% ...

(Continuará)


	4. Desilusión

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Hinata dejó de ver a kiba...su vida rutinaria había regresado a como era antes de su infidelidad y aunque para ella fue muy difícil superar el deseó carnal que su cuerpo había experimentado por primera vez durante esas noches de sexo con su ex-compañero de equipo, su amor por su familia la ayudó a sobrellevarlo mejor...

"Adiós, Okāsan!" Boruto llamó a su madre cuando él y Himawari salieron por la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki para encontrarse con sus amigos...

"No vuelvan tan tarde" Hinata les respondió desde la cocina sonriendo dulcemente, mientras sus dos hijos sin escucharla corrían sin voltear para atrás...ella se volvió a lo que hacia al ser saludada por el silencio de la casa vacía... Dio un pequeño suspiró mientras apartába un mechón de su cabello azulado de su lindo rostro... Solo alcanzó a decir "Estos niños si que son muy parecidos a su padre" Lo decía con su ya acostumbrada y bella sonrisa...

Desde que ella tomó la decisión de serle fiel a su marido y no volver a traicionarlo nunca más, se prometió hacer todo lo posible para compensar su desagradable error...durante estos meses hacia todo lo necesario para hacer sentir bien a su marido ,aunque claro cuando se podía...ya que el aún tenía la mala costumbre de regresar tarde a casa y aunque ella lo esperaba siempre despierta ,muchas veces no llegaba sino hasta el día siguiente... pero aun así la ojiperla no se desanimaba ni se ponía triste era como si ya hubiera aceptado esa vida , así que hoy quería preparar una cena deliciosa para toda la familia...pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver quien era... Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver solo una carta , en el sobre estaba escrito su nombre ,así que decidió abrirla para saber de que se trataba... En ella solo estaba una hoja casi vacía con unas cuantas palabras...pero esas palabras eran una dirección y una hora exacta "8:30 pm"... Ella no entendía bien de que se trataba pero sabía muy bien en donde era el lugar, Esa dirección era la de su amiga Sakura Uchiha... miro el reloj de la casa y noto que faltaba una hora para que diera la hora mencionada en la carta... Durante unos minutos la Hyuga estuvo razonando y sobre todo utilizó su byakugan para buscar a los alrededores quien había dejado la Carta, pero solamente vio a los vecinos y rápidamente lo desactivó ya que pensó que era un abuso a la privacidad...

Ella pensó que talvez sus hijos le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para ella y le pidieron ayuda a Sarada y a su madre o simplemente era una simple broma de parte de ellos... Cada teoría que pensaba ,más aumentaba la curiosidad...así que decidió despejar sus dudas e ir al lugar mencionado... Se preparó y como se había tomado un tiempo en decidir si ir o no ,decidio llevar el uniforme Shinobi para poder llegar a la hora acordada asi que salió a una gran velocidad por los tejados de las casas...

Su vestimenta era parecida a la de Naruto The Last... Pero con una figura más madura y sensual... Sus caderas y pecho eran extravagantemente grandes que la hacían lucir extremadamente sexy a la vista de rodos... Llevaba años en no utilizar nada relacionado a los ninjas...

No tardo mucho en llegar a la entrada de la residencia Uchiha... Se le notaba emocionada así que respiro profundo y ya cuado iba a tocar el timbre de la casa... Escucho unos gemidos que venían de adentro de la casa... No podía creer lo que escuchaba empezó a avergonzarse (hasta se le olvido lo de la carta) y pensó que tal vez Sasuke ya había regresado de su viaje... En voz baja y aún avergonzada se disculpó...pero cuando se iba a dar media vuelta pudo escuchar la voz y los gemidos de Sakura diciendo "Naruto sigue amor" Esas palabras la dejaron en shock... No podía creer lo que su amiga había dicho sin aún creerlo activo su byakugan... No pasó ni medio segundo que de sus aperlados ojos empezó a derramar varias lágrimas y trataba de decir algo pero su voz se cortaba lo único que pudo murmurar fue "Naruto kun"...

(ESCENA QUE VIO HINATA)

Naruto abrazaba a Sakura mientras ella seguía arriba de el en el sofá desnudos...el Uzumaki masajeaba el pecho sudoroso de la pelirosada...La hyuga aún mirando como su marido le hacia el amor a otra mujer le partia el corazón... la pareja dentro de la casa disfrutaban de la lujuria...la pelirosada le dio la espalda al Rubio mientras ella se volvía a introducír la polla dura,cuando lo hacia la pelirosada arqueaba la espalda mientras gritaba el nombre del Rubio, sus bolas palpitaban cuando ahogó el útero de Sakura con su semilla, sus extremidades golpeándose impotentemente debajo de ella mientras casi se volvía loco el Uzumaki por lo bien que se sentía al desalojar su corrida dentro de su apretado coño, amando la forma en que sus profundidades codiciosas se apretaban... El rubio exhausto caía hacia atrás mientras la pelirosada limpiaba por completo la polla del rubio...pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido afuera y rápidamente fue a ver quien era, al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver a una Hyuga llendose del lugar... En el rostro de la pelirosada se podía ver arrepentimiento y el dolor de la culpa mientras en voz baja decía "Hinata lo siento"...

( FLASH BACK )

Hace 3 meses atrás...en la alcoba matrimonial de los Uchiha se encontraba un castaño acostado boca arriba desnudo mientras una ojiverde desnuda le hacia un oral... Se notaba que habían tenido sexo por horas...

Kiba sonriendo le decía a la esposa Uchiha "muy bien a partir de Mañana te volverás la amante del baka del Hokage" ... Sakura con un rostro sumiso y sin dejar de lamer el gran miembro del canino asentia...

Kiba sonriendo "ese baka nunca a dejado de amarte, seguramente será sencillo para ti seducirlo...aunque por un tiempo pensé que era gay por lo obsesionado que estaba por tu marido el emo"

Sakura con la mitad del miembro del castaño en su boca balbucueba "No le digas nada a mi marido"

Kiba al escuchar a la pelirosada defender a su marido ,empezó a follar su boca con fuerza sujetando su cabeza hasta que sintió la gran corrida del castaño que sentía que se ahogaba...despues de eso se fueron a duchar juntos mientras volvían a follar de nuevo...

Al siguiente día Sakura después de pensar mucho lo del chantaje de Kiba y aunque ella lo niegue sus sentimientos retorcidos por el...iría a visitar al Rubio después de su trabajo en el hospital invitándole salir, aunque al principio el Rubio la rechazo ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer...eso hizo enojar a la pelirosada que lo hizo cambiar de opinión con un par de golpizas... Que a los 2 los hizo recordar los viejos tiempos...ya los dos se encontraban en Ichiraku ramen compartiendo sus problemas del trabajo , recordando los viejos tiempos y como siempre recordando al Emo-vengador...

Durante semanas después del trabajo salían a pasear o a cenar ya se estaba haciendo costumbre para los dos ,poco a poco el Rubio empezaba de nuevo a sentirse atraído por Sakura pero al contrario de el...ella sentía remordimientos por utilizarlo para poder mantener su felicidad con el Uchiha...

Pasaron los días en donde ya un Kiba desesperado y ansioso por fin le había dado la horrible orden a la pelirosada de seducir al Rubio... Durante todo el día Sakura estuvo indecisa hasta que Kiba le entregó un video en donde el y ella follaban como animales en celo...

Eso hizo a la pelirosada proseguir con el plan sin quejarse, su obsesión por el Uchiha superaba su amistad por el Rubio...

Esa misma tarde Sakura invitó al Rubio a su casa ya que su hija había decido quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga... Así que este día era el mejor momento...

Se arreglo sensualmente con un vestido ajustado de color negro que hacia que sus curvas y hermosa piel sobresaliera... Sin mencionar los hermoso labios rojizos que la hacia ver provocativa...aunq lo primordial era su ropa interior de encaje negro que cualquier hombre que la viera caería a sus pies...

Naruto fue citado alrededor de la 7 :30 pm al entrar a la casa fue recibido por su mejor amiga la cual lo dejó sin palabras... Lo hizo comportarse de nuevo como un niño avergonzado, durante la cena el Rubio no dejaba de ver a la pelirosada de reojo...le parecía muy hermosa tanto que deseaba tomarla arriba de la mesa y hacele el amor... Pero por un leve momento recordó a su esposa ,hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura tomando la suya... Ella sonrojada mantenía una mirada seductora hacia el Rubio que lo hacia ponerse nervioso ,pero el no noto que durante los últimos minutos la pelirosada no dejaba de ver el reloj colgado en el comedor... Ella se levantó sin dejar de tomarle la mano al Rubio y Dirijiendolo al sofa para finiquitar su última orden...

( FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y REGRESO AL PRESENTE )

Vemos a una Hinata depresiva caminando por el centro de Konoha, aún con lágrimas de sufrimiento recorriendo por sus mejillas...

Ella no quería regresar a su casa ,no sabía que decirle a Naruto al tenerlo frente a ella, aunque sabía muy bien que ella no tenía el derecho de recriminarle nada... Pero aún así sentía un dolor tan fuerte en el corazón, durante meses Naruto nunca la tocó y ahora lo veía hacerle el amor a alguien más,pero no cualquier mujer sino la mismísima Sakura Haruno...quien ella sabía muy bien que desde que eran niños el rubio estaba muy enamorado de ella...eso la hizo sentir como si Naruto ya no la amara ni la atraía como mujer... Al seguir caminando sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía podría verse a la hyuga adentrarse a una calle peligrosa no duro ni unos minutos que llamó la atención de varios hombres con pintas de delincuentes quienes la vieron como carne fresca...

Los tipos rápidamente se acercaron a la hyuga quien el líder del Grupo le ofreció irse con ellos prometiéndole que se divertiria...la Hyuga como si ya no le importara nada de lo que le pase, asintió sin decir una sola palabra...

Los hombres al escuchar eso se asombraron ,pensaron que se negaria, no podían creer que tenían a su merced a una mujer de esa clase tan esbelta y deseable... Y no sólo eso notaron que era una Hyuga extremadamente hermosa...

El líder se saboreaba, ya no soportaba la tentación y quiso tocarle uno de esos enormes y zukullenthos pechos... Pero ya cuando se disponía tocarla en el último segundo alguien detuvo su mano ,al voltear a ver quien era solo vio un puño dirigiéndose a su cara... Otro de los hombres era atacado por un perro pequeño pero con mucha fuerza quien lo derribó de una sola embestida... La Ojiperla al voltear a ver quien detuvo a esos hombres se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su ex-compañero de equipo Kiba golpeando sin piedad a los delincuentes restantes...

(Continuará)


End file.
